


【TF】Twisted Nerve

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Summary: 如果您没有看懂，可以按照先A后B的时间顺序再读一遍。
Relationships: Perceptor/Skyfire
Kudos: 2





	【TF】Twisted Nerve

制退器、消声器、光学瞄准镜……

伴随最终的咔哒声，狙击手用曲起的指节推了下瞄准镜。

监听器另一头响起轻快的口哨声，狙击手毫不意外这细小的声响会淹没在人群川流不息的嘈杂呼喊中，像是落入熔池的一粒金属，青烟过后无影无踪。

狙击手伸出指尖试探了一下风向——其实大可不必如此，一切都在他的计算之内，只是需要点仪式感增添乐趣。

他俯下身形，狙击枪稳妥地架在肩胛处，瞄准镜下的世界一览无余。

笃笃笃，和内置时钟的读秒同步，狙击手在扳机上叩了三次。

口哨声戛然而止。

B 19:28:23

面对铁堡警员局的大范围盘查，在散步之中天火和感知器突兀地被拦下。

娇小的显微镜闹脾气的抱怨了几句“最近怎么老是盘查”“说好马上去吃晚饭的”“一周前我都预定好时间座位了”，从飞机的手臂上被“请”下来带到一边分开审问。

A 18:44:59

航天飞机礼貌又拘谨地在高大的通勤车车门上叩了三次。

“您好？”

副驾驶想要打开车窗，同伴拉住他的手腕。两人似乎有了一段小小的争执，不过在此期间，门外的航天飞机保持着温顺的姿势和友善的表情等待。

争执并未停止，副驾驶固执地无视了阻拦，开启了窗户。

“……就等死吧你。”驾驶员最后一句咒骂传出，随即撇开面甲彻底不管了。

航天飞机和对方打了个简短的招呼。

“请问中心广场怎么走？”

话音未落，对方的神色立即警惕，航天飞机观察到他的右手不自然的移动，似乎摸索到什么物品后倏地顿住。

航天飞机假装没有看到继续道：“铁堡禁飞区我来过好几次，现在还没摸清到底怎么走……说真的，设置禁飞区对飞行单位太不友好了。”

副驾驶的光镜闪烁，侧身用左手比划了两下：“往前走，第二个路口右转后第五个路口左转一直走到头右转……”

“……诶？”

对方耐着性子又来了一遍：“直走，第二个路口右转后第五个路口左转到头右转……”

航天飞机保持着目瞪口呆的茫然表情盯着他，好像他脸上开了一朵碳基霸王花。

驾驶位发出一声嘲讽看戏的嗤笑。

B 19:28:25

“你的职业？”

“如您所见，我是个大型飞行单位，在空中运输部门当值。”

“运输机？”

“是的。”

“不是军品？没有装载武器？”

“是这样的，下流水线起我就无法装载武器，而且我也没有武器模块持有证。这点我的档案信息内有说明。”

盘问完毕后，查验官看向几米开外的同事。

A 18:47:45

“多谢多谢！”航天飞机感激涕零，拿着一张画的歪歪扭扭的导航“地图”和副驾驶使劲握了握手，迈着轻快的步伐，吹起之前的小调走了。

副驾驶关上窗户，横了吃瓜的同伴一眼，揉揉自己的掌心。

别看这飞机傻乎乎的，手劲还挺大，捏得人生疼。

B 19:28:27

“职业。”

“科研分选班的教师。”

“证明。”

感知器先是一愣，然后不满地抱起双臂：“这让我怎么证明？给你现场造一座太空桥吗？”

不料对方换了种问法，“今天是休息日，你下午在哪里？”

“……下午……”

A 18:50:00

议员从前厅走出。

狙击手目送他上了豪华高大的通勤车。

启动后车辆在街角转了个弯向坡下行驶，直面着狙击手的方向开来。

B 19:28:35

“感教授？是您吗？！”

惊喜的声音传来，来者越过查验官拉住感知器的双手：“您下午走得急，我执勤完毕之后孩子来讯息说您已经教完课离开了。哎呀真是感谢您，休息日还愿意给我家孩子补课，不然他这成绩早晚要被踢出科研班啊！你说他一个质子离心机，不做科研可怎么养活自己……”

A 18:50:13

航天飞机吹着口哨将手中的纸团成球，准确无误地投进路边的垃圾箱。

口哨声戛然而止。

从航天飞机唇边跃出的拟声词还没落在路人的音频接收器内，身后议员的通勤车像慢动作一般炸开，烟花般飞溅的残骸向四面八方喷射，宛如喷发的火山，吞噬了所有人的冷静和理智。

被这毫无来由的惨剧吓得尖叫呐喊的行人哪里会在乎那小小的一声“嘭”。

——小小的一声“嘭”。

飞旋的子弹从视野良好的大厦顶端倾斜而下，看似柔弱无力却来去无影，保镖只来得及看到那银色弹头尖端的铸造纹路和议员火种仓被扎了个对穿后的难以置信。

爆裂迅猛的火焰吞噬了一切。

B 19:28:40

查验官观察了一会两人的互动，确认般默默退后，冲自己的同事点点头。

A 18:51:03

“Percy，冲你那去了。”

B 19:28:50

天火和查验官擦身而过，嘴角微笑丝毫不变。

他揽住爱人的肩膀，往自己身体靠了靠。感知器顺势将手退出桎梏。

“这是我应该做的。我毕竟是他的老师。”

三人随意攀谈了几句，感知器有些别扭羞涩地提出自己赶时间，对方也意会到这不是请人吃饭的好时机，便友善道别。

A 18:51:49

狙击手提着狙击枪缓缓后退，直至后腰触上寒风中的栏杆。

警员们黑色的冰冷枪口直冲着他，狙击手叹口气，空闲的手应着对方的命令缓缓举起——

至腰部的栏杆处，身形利落一转，竟是顺着手上的力道跃下了百层高楼！

B 19:29:50

拐过转角，查验官消失在铁墙之后，感知器和对方分享今日学生趣事的嘴角弧度像夏日马路上的水渍一样消失的无影无踪。

A 18:52:00

自下而上升起的航天飞机装载着火力生猛的重武器，前排的警员只觉疾风迅猛，然后便被高温和热流吞吃入腹，融化的金属在余温下脱逃，蜿蜒在残破焦糊的地面，像地狱之手，哭喊着死亡的恐惧向自己的同伴们伸出，索取清亮的生命力。一些胆小的警员已经手舞足蹈叫喊着后退，试图避开铁水的侵蚀。不过刹那之间，胜负发生了肉眼可见的偏转。

航天飞机继续升高，机身舱门处，狙击手勾起唇角优雅地冲残兵们行了个礼。随着推进器迅速升温，一干地面单位眼睁睁看着嫌犯逃之夭夭失去踪迹。

B 19:29:52

对于爱人的反应天火视若无睹，大掌下滑，把住伴侣的腰，拇指打圈。

“精彩。这份不在场证明可真是证据确凿。”

感知器毫不示弱地扯住对方的换气扇摩挲着：“这要感谢学生乖乖在房间做题没出来看我。哦，还要谢谢他的家长，作为一个交通疏导员每天下班都走同一条路。”

A 19:00:00

“现在看的真紧，这么隐蔽的一枪都暴露了位置。”

“最近单子太密集了，引发警惕了呢。”

“知道你想正面突击拳拳到肉而不是搞这种安炸弹的偷摸行为，感受到你的怨念了。”狙击手调笑道，“希望最后这一下你玩的开心。”

“说起来……比起往前走，第二个路口右转后第五个路口左转一直走到头右转这种起伏不平的地势，第三个路口斜插到主干道的下坡路虽然长但更快些不是吗？动手之前地形都没调查清楚，真是蠢得无药可救。”

“别这么说Sky。”狙击手拿着机舱内备好的软布擦去一次性喷漆，沉郁的黑色之下，热情的火红色显露出来，他满意地将镜筒装回原来的位置，“感谢他们这么蠢，不然我们到哪里赚钱？”

“——还有，开快点，洗掉你那一身喷漆久得要命，你还要准时到学生家接我呢。”

B 19:30:00

餐厅门前的霓虹灯照在红白两机身上明灭不定，说不清谁先俯下身谁先踮起脚，唇齿交叠之间谁狠心咬了牙，干涩的锈味流动在喘息之间。接头的侍者并未提问，熟稔地带他们进入“预定的”包间内。

无论如何，距离任务交出钱款算清还有半小时，这段属于他们两人的时光，想要做点什么都绰绰有余。

或许，来一场特定种类的运动放松一下紧绷的神经是个不错的选择。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果您没有看懂，可以按照先A后B的时间顺序再读一遍。


End file.
